Among The Stars
by HC247
Summary: Trying to find time alone together can be difficult, especailly when you add in things like starry nights, letters to friends...and an unexpected visitor. Fiyeraba, Post-musical, slightly AU


"The stars are beautiful tonight."

Elphaba glanced up from her writing, the quill still poised over the paper, "What?"

Fiyero smirked at her from his where he stood on the balcony of their bedroom at Kiamo Ko. "The stars. I was just admiring them. You have to admit, this is the best view we've had in a while."

Elphaba made a non-committal noise as she continued her task, the quill moving swiftly in her hand as she wrote. Fiyero shook his head and decided that subtly was clearly not the way to get his wife's attention. Striding back into the room, he crossed to where she sat and took a seat beside her on the bed. "What are you doing, Fae?"

"Writing to Glinda," she said flippantly. "She always complains that my letter are much too far apart, so I thought I would surprise her and post one immediately."

"Did she say anything about her visit?" he asked, momentarily distracted by the news from an old friend. "I know she has talked about it, but she never seems to come through."

Elphaba shifted her eyes to his. "Things are different in the Emerald City than they are here. It's a much busier place. She can't just pack up and leave like she could when we were at Shiz. But, she did say that she plans to come late summer." She sighed. "Sometimes I wish we didn't have to hide so we could be the ones to see her.."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Fiyero drew her to her. "Fae, you know that's impossible. It was a big enough risk to let Glinda and my family know that we survived and that almost ended in disaster as it was. It might not be in out best interest to tempt Fate anymore than we have." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he tugged on her hand and smiled. "Come out to the balcony with me for a while. You have to see this view."

"Maybe in a bit," she said as she shrugged him off. "I want to finish this."

"You can do that later." Not giving her a chance to stop him, the Prince promptly snatched the paper and quill from his wife's hand and deposited them on the bed next to her. Hauling her to her feet, he placed an arm around her waist and steered her toward the balcony. "The night is too beautiful to be missed. You've been under enough stress with my family visiting this last week. Come and relax."

Vowing swift and painful revenge, Elphaba reluctantly allowed herself to be led to the balcony and her eyes widened as she took in the sight. The sky was almost impossibly clear as millions of stars dotted it's palette. She felt Fiyero wrap his arms around her from behind and lean his head against hers. "So?" His breath was warm on her ear. "Was I right?"

She rolled her eyes, but said, "I can see nearly every constellation that should be visible this time of year."

Knowing that was as good of an answer as he was going to get, Fiyero hugged her a bit tighter as he mused, "I wonder what it would be like to be up there, you know? Just to be able to look down form the height and feel the thrill of it."

Elphaba tipped her head back so she could see him. "I've wondered the same thing," she confessed softly, then shrugged. "But I guess that's something we'll never know."

The couple lapsed into a comfortable silence then, content to simple hold one another as they gazed up at the night sky. Elphaba couldn't help but smile as her memory drifted back to the last night such as this. It was the night they had escaped from the palace, the first night that they had ever spent together and the night in which she leaned that she was worthy of love. Whether from intuition or a strange hand of fate, Fiyero's mind must have traveled the same path for his lips suddenly found the crown of her head, slowing inching lower to her neck.

Elphaba let out a soft sigh as his fingers began to play at the high neckline of her gown and she turned in his arms, allowing him to kiss her properly. Winding her arms around his neck, she felt herself being lifted and carried back inside the main suit. Her fingers combed though her husband's light brown hair as he laid her on the bed, then moved to the buttons on his shirt as he knelt above her.

"Fae…" His voice was a hoarse whisper as he stroked her face. "How do we always end up in this position when I try to ask you a simple question/"

She didn't answer, only pulled him down to kiss him fiercely, allowing his weight to settle comfortably over her body. Her hands moved to his shoulders as she slid the shirt from his body, never even noticing when it crumpled to the floor. Fiyero broke their kiss to move his lips over her jaw and over her throat. "Sweet Oz, I want you…" he whispered.

Elphaba allowed her eyes to slide shut at the sensation of his lips of her skin. "Then what are you waiting for?" Her voice was nearly breathless as his lips moved back to hers for another kiss. One hand explored her body and his fingers on the other found the buttons on the back of her dress. "I'm yours."

"Yero?"

AS quickly as it had come, the spell was broken by one small voice. Husband and wife shared a startled glance before their heads whipped to the door. Maida, Fiyero's six-year-old sister stood in the doorway, her hand tightly gripping the knob. She watched them, curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, nothing! Nothing at all." Fiyero tore himself away from his wife and crossing the room. "We were just playing."

Maida blinked. "But why were you squishing Elphaba? Koven sat on me one time and that was no fun at all."

Across the room, Elphaba had buried her face in her hand, whether from embarrassment or in order to hide her laughter, Fiyero couldn't tell. Instead he turned back to his sister and said, "Uh, listen Kiddo, you'll just have to trust me on this, okay? I wasn't hurting her."

Maida still looked doubtful, but Elphaba had composed herself enough to answer, "I'm fine, Mai. Your brother and I were just being foolish grown-ups."

The little girl seemed to brighten. "Oh, okay." She hesitated, then asked, "Can I tell Mama and Papa that you still have fun because they said once you get married, you can't have fun anymore."

Fiyero stifled a laugh and reached down to hug her. "You better not, Mai. Just take my word on this. You'll understand when you're older."

This earned him a pout. "Everybody always tells me that!"

"Well, it's true," Fiyero's tone was practical. "Tell you what. How about first thing in the morning, Elphaba, you and I will wake up early and spend the whole day together. Does that work?"

She smiled sweetly and nodded, melting her big brother's heart as easily as always. Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly, then scampered off. When she had gone, Fiyero sighed and closed the door, making sure to lock it this time. "We certainly don't need something like _that_ happening again."

Elphaba chuckled. "Well, you _did_ leave the door open."

Her husband let out an almost pathetic sigh. "Any chance we could get the magic back? You are a sorceress, after all."

She smiled and opened her arms to him. "Come here and I'll see what I can do."

Never one to argue with a beautiful woman, the Prince did as he was told and was duly rewarded. In no time at all, Elphaba worked a magic of a different kind and soon both of them came to know what it was like to be among the stars.


End file.
